Daughter Of Time
by Dragongirl Writer
Summary: "My name is Aurelia Smith. According to your universe, I don't exist. According to mine, I can't exist. Yet here I am." AU. First Doctor Who fic, previously known as 'The Travller's Daughter'. Reviews appreciated. xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! So this idea has been going through my head for a while now, but I only got the proper inspiration to write it after watching repeats of the beloved show :) This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so please be kind and leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. This is going to be AU because I haven't seen all the latest episodes yet (it's all set up for a weekend marathon I assure you), and well for obvious reasons once you start reading the thing :) I won't be doing any episode spoilers (I don't think). Enjoy! (or not, you decide)**

**Disclaimer: While I do own a sonic screwdriver, Doctor Who isn't mine. I haven't even been alive that long.**

THE FOLLOWING IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION:

CLEARANCE LEVEL NEEDED: Omega 61

NAME: Aurelia Smith

AGE: 17

DATE OF BIRTH: 5th July 2011

PARENTS: Mrs Rose Smith – MOTHER  
>Dr John Smith – FATHER<p>

SKILLS: Alien Technology/Weaponry

Languages

Trained in Self-defence

IQ: N/A

MEDICAL CONDITIONS: Further Classified level Alpha-361-Zeta-4-Beta-095 CODE RED

LOCATION: London, England

D_W_D_W

I'm an abnormality. Seriously, my existence, completely confounds everyone. Well, by my existence I more mean what I am than how I came to be. That's the easy part that I'd rather not think about thank you very much. See, normally you'd think that Human mother + Human father = Human child. And you'd be right. But DNA is a tricky thing and doesn't always play by the book. See, despite there being a 99.99% that I'd turn out completely and utterly human, my DNA managed to grab a hold of the 0.01% and create me; and human-alien hybrid. Not saying that's unusual, alright the odds of it happening were, but I meant the alien hybrid thing, not the chances. I know a lot of hybrids. Just that at least one of their parents were an actual alien. Me? I have a completely human mother and a _almost_ entirely human father. But I'm not allowed to get into that. Classified and all. Which sucks really, because it means that I'm not allowed to look into it. I don't even technically have the clearance to look at my own file, which is stupid really. I mean I know I exist and what I am, what's the use in keeping that information from me? Governments I tell you, I'll never get them. What was I saying?

My name is Aurelia Smith. According to the records of your universe, my mother died during a mass-attack on Earth and my father never existed. According to mine, there's no possible way I could exist. Yet, here I am.

Soon to be known as the daughter of the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who has this story on their alerts and for the reviews :) I was stunned by the amount I got, really. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this up, but things in real life got in the way. Anyway, you guys don't really care and I doubt that you actually read this, so on with the next chapter! Hope it doesn't disappoint! **

**disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. I'm pretty sure that the idea of Aurelia has been done somewhere before too. I just haven't read any yet.**

YEAR: 2028

LOCATION: London, England. Earth

" Once the star has reached the state of being a blue giant, it's fuel can only last it for a short while. During this time, it is not only burning hydrogen and helium, but also oxygen, carbon and silicon. All of which..." I stifle a yawn as my science teacher, Professor Z, explains how a black hole is created from a super giant. This is one of the downfalls to being incredibly intelligent; even your favourite class becomes boring when you know all the content without even trying. I know, I know, I'm not exactly being modest, but there's no point in denying the truth. I have an extremely high IQ that the government has classified and denies I have, and an eidetic memory. Translation; I can learn very hard and complex things quickly and always remember then in perfect detail. Bright side; studying takes me about five minutes. Downside; the government likes to take advantage of that. My dad's the same, except he can come off as being a bit rude. Well, more like completely rude, but that's beside the point. Luckily, I have enough of my mum in me to at least _act_ like I'm modest around people. Well, unless they're government officials. Those people _deserve_ to know how idiotic they are.  
>" Am I boring you Miss Smith?" Professor Z called out, interrupting my thoughts. Normally, Professor Z and I get along great, I am the best in the class, but there are times where I get on his nerves. Like when I zone out during one of his lectures that he gets really excited about. Kind of like the one he was giving now.<br>" Just a little," I said. "Nothing against you Z, it's just that I've known everything there is to know about black holes," _And everything else about space,_ I added to myself, " since I was about three."  
>" Very well then, what's a common misconception about black holes?" He asked.<br>" The size of the actual black hole," I said. " Many believe that something that causes so much destruction, which is also another misconception, must be huge, when in reality, it's not that big. For example, should the Sun ever become a black hole, with it's current mass, it would only be three kilometres wide in radius, which is roughly two hundred million times smaller than the sun's current size." Professor Z smiled at me, letting me know that I was back in his good graces. For now.  
>"As usual, Aurelia is correct," He said. " When we look at a black hole, it's not really the black hole we can see, but rather the effects it's having on it's surroundings, also known as the event horizon." The lunch bell rang and everyone quickly began to pack up and leave. "Not so fast! I want chapters 10 through to 12 read by Monday!" He called out as we left.<p>

"Please tell me that you already have the notes for those chapters that I can borrow for the week end?" My friend Liam asked as he slung his arm around my shoulders. " Coach is putting us through boot camp worthy training in soccer practise, and there's no way I can read three chapters of scientific jargon, the whole play of Romeo and Juliet, and how big a douche Hitler was during his reign of a country that I'll never go to, plus the notes to go with them all by Monday."  
>" Alright A; you're in England now, sound like it, it's called football. B; who do you think you're talking to?" I pulled out a file from my bag and handed it to him as we headed to our normal table. "It's got the scientific jargon and the highlights of Hitler's achievements and background. You have to deal with the bard yourself."<br>"Ah, see I knew there was a reason I loved you," Liam said, giving me what he thought was a charming smile as we sat down. My table consisted of Leah, the school's drama queen, Alex, who is out and proud and Leah's second in command of the drama club, Liam, the football jock, resident 'bad boy', Marco, Allie, Marco's twin and polar opposite and me, the walking talking encyclopaedia complete with an attitude and ability to kick butt. Don't ask me how we work, we just do.  
>" Finally admitting your true feelings then?" Leah teased.<br>" As long as she keeps coming through on my study aids," He shot back, taking his place next to Alex.  
>" I still can't believe you haven't read Romeo and Juliet yet," I chastised him. " Even Marco had read it." Marco, who I happened to sit next to, glared at me and poked him in the ribs.<br>"Hey, I'm the school's soc-_football _star," Liam defended. "Besides," He added with a cheeky grin. " I do better with a visual aid."  
>" Oh this is going to be interesting," I said. Liam poked his tongue out at me.<br>" Seeing as you didn't ask," He said. "They're showing the play at the holo-theatre on Sunday. I was thinking maybe we could all go and see it the way it was supposed to be shown; Acted and not read from a stuffy old book. Respect how Shakespeare wanted it to be." Damn, he was good. I sighed.  
>" I guess, if Torchwood doesn't call me in to work," I said, knowing he wasn't going to take no for an answer.<br>" I'm in, I always love seeing what acting was like back then," Leah said.  
>" Yeah, and we could go for pizza afterwards," Allie said. Marco snorted at the idea.<br>" You are not getting me to see a lame play some dead bloke wrote on my free time," He said.  
>" I'm sorry," I said. " But what gave you the impression that you had a choice in the matter? You're in our lit class too.<br>" Don't remind me," He said. " And how do you know that I don't have plans already?"  
>" You're coming to see the play with us," I said, using the same tone my mum uses on my dad when he wants something he can't have.<br>" Not like I have a reputation to maintain or anything," He muttered in defeat. I was about to tell him where he could stick his so called reputation when I noticed a man and a woman in government suits (well the man was, the woman looked like she belonged to the branch I knew they were from) being led by our principle through the lunch tables. A string of curse words that would make my grand mother proud ran through my mind when it was clear that they were heading in this direction.  
>"Miss Smith?" The man asked.<br>" Last I checked, though my dad may have gotten bored and changed it again," I said. "You'd probably know better than me." This clearly threw him a little as he cleared his throat to buy time.  
>" I'm Agent Derek Carter and this is Agent Amy Pierce." The woman smiled and gave me a small nod. "We're from-"<br>"Torchwood, I know," I said. "You're also new to the branch."  
>" What makes you think that?" Amy asked.<br>"Simple, Torchwood is the only government branch with authority, that I listen to anyway, to pull me out halfway during a school day, Derek here, is wearing a standard issue monkey suit which means that you haven't been taught the ways of Torchwood, I know everyone in Torchwood and they know me well enough to call me Aurelia and not 'Miss Smith'," I said.  
>" Well then, you must know that we need you to come with us," Derek said stiffly.<br>" Yes Derek, I know," I said. " I'm a smart cookie." I got up and said good bye to my friends.  
>" I would prefer it if you addressed me as Agent Carter," Derek said as we made our way to the SUV they came in.<br>" And I would like to have had a normal childhood," I said. "Besides, you're the one that made two mistakes upon meeting me?"  
>" And what would they be?" He asked.<br>" One, you didn't read the personal notes on my file, ones that clearly warn you what I'm like. The second would be putting your first name into your introductions, Derek." Amy chuckled lightly as he grumbled something about protocol and pulled out of my school's parking lot. I have a feeling Derek is going to be fun to work with

_...Doctor Who..._

"Aurelia, down here!" I smiled as Owen waved his arm enthusiastically at me. He was the official expert on alien technology. Well, that's what Torchwood's payroll says anyway. Dad and I don't count because we usually come here kicking and screaming and treat the government officials that over look what we're doing like they're idiots when they don't realise that the thing they're so fascinated about is a toaster or something of the like. Owen gets paid to be patient and act as if it's not the stupidest thing in the world for not realising that something that looks like a toaster, is a toaster.  
>"Hey Owen," I said as a bounded down the stairs.<br>" Wait, you haven't been cleared yet!" Derek protested. I rolled my eyes at Owen and ignored him.  
>"Steady there newbie," Owen said. "She designed the Hub, therefore has the right to go where she pleases. Also has a higher clearance than yours FYI."<br>"Oh, so _that's_ why he didn't read my file," I said. " Anyway, what have you got for me? Please tell me it's not another toaster."  
>"It's not another toaster," A voice behind Owen called out. I smiled as my dad turned to look at me and smile back.<br>" Then what is it?" I asked as I came closer to look at the small object that he was holding. It was a 3D diamond shaped odd little thing that looked like was supposed to light up or something.  
>" Completely dead," He said. " With no clear indication of where it's power source is located."<br>" Maybe it's powered and controlled by an external outlet?" I suggested. Dad gave me a wide smile that said I did something that showed I was on the same wave length as him.  
>" Exactly what I was thinking," He said. "But the problem now being I have no idea what that thing is. Is it another object? Energy? Electricity? Water? Ooze? Human being or creature? And where is it from? Who made it?"<br>" So many questions and so few answers," I said.  
>" And that's what's annoying me the most!" My dad said. " I don't like not knowing. Makes me feel like that lot." I gave him a look. " I was rude again, wasn't I?"<br>"Yes, but I'm ruse to them as well," I said. "Can I have a look?" Dad carefully passed the object to me. I barely had it for a second when it started to glow.  
>"Well, that's interesting," He said, putting on his glasses to get a closer look at it. " It would appear that you're the trigger to it's power source."<br>"But why Aurelia?" Owen asked, also coming in for a closer look. "We've had dozens of people touch it without it reacting like this."  
>"DNA lock," My dad said simply. "Could be anything. Blood, hair colour, age, sex, you get it. I'm more worried about what it's supposed to do."<br>" I'm more worried that I can't let go of it," I said, trying desperately to drop the thing. Dad tried to take it out of my hands, but the thing zapped him. Suddenly a whirring sound came out of it, getting louder as the light began to glow brighter in time with it.  
>"Daddy, what's going on?" I asked, starting to get scared. Dad just pulled Owen away from me and looked me straight in the eye, his Doctor face on.<br>"Honey, I need you to stay calm and listen to me," He said. I took in deep breaths and nodded. "Good, now I need you to remember the stories your mum and I used to tell you when you were young. Do you remember?" I nodded again. "Good. Just remember them and everything will be alright, trust me. Your mum and I love you, never forget that. Now close your eyes and think of the stories." Not knowing why he was asking me this, I closed my eyes and thought about the stories he and my mum used to tell me. Suddenly, the whooshing noise got louder and a picture of an odd looking console room formed in my head. Then everything turned into complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I am SO sorry about the lack of update. Seriously I have no real excuse. This has been sitting on my laptop, waiting for me to put it up here. At first, ff was being annoying and not letting me post up, but then I forgot about this. Luckily you are all AWESOME and have still put this on your favourites, reminding me to put this up :) Thank you all so much. To make it up to you, I'll try and finish the fourth chapter and post it up as soon as I can. For some reason I gained a life O.o **

**Also to those who mentioned my formatting, I'm sorry about that, I did have it all broken down and what not on this, but ff just ignored it all :/ Here's hoping it keeps my format this time!**

**Disclaimer: I have 21 story ideas that are mine. Doctor Who isn't among them.**

YEAR: 2011

LOCATION: Time Vortex, T.A.R.D.I.S.

Mixed feelings ran through Amy Pond. On one hand she was excited, she was in the TARDIS with the Doctor and her husband Rory after all. On the other hand she was nervous. The Doctor felt bad about his last attempt at giving her and Rory a honeymoon and felt the need to try again. This time on an alien planet, and no matter how much he tried to convince her that it was a perfect location, with no possible areas for trouble to hide in, she didn't quite believe him. She knew him well enough to know that trouble could find him on the most peaceful planet in the universe. Hell, it already had. But the Doctor was adamant, and Amy found that she was unable to say no to him most of the time. Unless it put Rory in immediate mortal danger that can be easily avoided. Then he could go get stuffed.

"So, what's this mystery planet you're taking us to then?" She asked as she held onto the console for dear life.  
>"If I tell you, that would take the fun out of the surprise wouldn't it?" The Doctor said. " I promise you'll love it. It's the perfect place for a young couple that have recently devoted themselves to each other for the rest of their lives to go on a honeymoon. Private, romantic and trouble-slash-danger free." Amy rolled her eyes and sighed. He was in one of his extravagant moods again.<br>" As long as there's no vampire like creatures like last time, and I'm not spending most of my time running for my life, I'll be happy," She said.  
>" That's the spirit!" The Doctor began to jump around the console again, pushing buttons that Amy honestly had no clue of what they did, if they did do anything at all. Sometimes, she wondered if he knew what they did.<br>Looking behind her, she saw her husband lying on the floor, fast asleep. It truly amazed her where he could fall asleep and how fast he fell into it. The floor of the TARDIS was hardly the most comfortable of places. Knowing that she wouldn't be of any use to the Doctor, she sat herself down next to Rory, shifted his head so it was on her lap and let her mind wonder off into the endless possibilities of where they were going.

"No, no,no,no! What are you doing? Come on, please behave," The Doctor's yells startled Amy out of her thoughts. He was currently running around like a mad man, banging on the buttons and pulling on the levers. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Amy to see, but the Doctor seemed slightly more alarmed than normal.  
><em>Great, and we haven't even landed yet,<em> She thought as she stood up.  
>"Doctor? Is everything alright?" She asked.<br>" No! The TARDIS isn't doing what I want her to!" He said. "We had just reached the planet, which I'm still not going to tell you by the way, when she locked onto some signal and has decided to go after that instead."  
>"What signal?" Amy asked, looking at the screen the Doctor was showing her. It looked like one of those radar screens in a submarine, with a red dot flashing off to the side.<br>"I don't know, but the TARDIS recognises it and who ever is sending it is in some kind of distress," He said.  
>"So much for the danger free honeymoon you promised." Amy turned around to see Rory standing right behind her. He must have woken up when she moved his head back to the floor.<br>"Oh, you'll still be getting your honeymoon, mark my words," The Doctor said. "This is merely a detour." The TARDIS suddenly stopped moving, causing them to all fall down to the floor violently.  
>"Ow! Why can't you ever land this thing gently?" Rory asked.<br>"Hey! Don't forget, I wasn't controlling where we were going," The Doctor defended. " I didn't know where we were going to stop."  
>"Don't start you two," Amy said. " How about we go and see where it is the TARDIS has taken us, alright?" The two men nodded, the Doctor leaping up with an heir of childish excitement and running off into the TARDIS. He returned with a small hand held device that had a similar screen to the radar one.<br>"Let's go and see who needs our help!" With that he ran out of the TARDIS, not bothering to see if they were following him, knowing them well enough to know that they would. Amy could never say no to an adventure and Rory would always follow her to make sure that she would survive it.

It was deserted. The planet they had landed on looked to Amy as if all the people just up and left centuries ago, leaving the stone ruins that lay before them now. The Doctor consulted the screen before heading in one direction, stopping, flipping the screen and heading in the opposite direction into a large, castle like ruin.  
>"Are you sure there's anyone here?" Rory asked after they had been walking in the maze of ruins for a while.<br>" Am I sure some_one_ is here? No," The Doctor said. "Some_thing_? Absolutely. What ever it is, is sending a powerful signal for the TARDIS to have picked it up from where we were, or I should say _when _we were, and the thing, what ever _it_ is, must be extremely important for it to have override all of the TARDIS' protocols and my orders."  
>"So what you're saying is that this big, important thing is in trouble, and we're going straight to it?" Rory asked.<br>"No, I'm saying that this big important thing called the TARDIS to it," The Doctor said in his 'humans are stupid' tone. " For all we know, it could be River being her usual self, or the thing has no clue that it's even sending the signal. Ah! Here we are, What ever is sending the signal is right behind this door."  
>"You mean behind the giant slab of stone that no way all three of us could move?" Amy asked sarcastically.<br>" Yes. There must be some sort of leaver or hatch somewhere," The Doctor said, beginning to scan the large stone wall with his sonic screwdriver. The screwdriver made a high pitch noise and with a loud rumble, the stone door began to move.  
>"See? Nothing to it," The Doctor said, pocketing his screwdriver and rushing inside. The room looked like an old place of worship. It had large arch windows covering on side of the room, enough space to fit hundreds of people at a time, with a raised platform in the middle and at alter on top of that. Despite the distance, Amy could see that something was on the alter.<br>"Doctor," She called out, getting his attention and pointing to where she was looking at. The Doctor quickly checked with his little computer thing before running towards the alter, with her and Rory quickly behind him.

It was a girl. Lying, unconscious on the stone alter was a beautiful teenage human girl. Well she looked pretty human to Amy. Then again, the Doctor looked human as well. She turned to look at him, but he was busy studying the girl to notice, randomly scanning her with his sonic screwdriver.

"Do you know her?" She asked. The Doctor quickly looked up at her from his crouching position before looking back at the girl.  
>"Never met her before in my life," He said. " But the signal is definitely coming from her.<br>"Well what do we do?" Amy said. " Is she alright?"

" Unconscious, but stable, doesn't seem to have any injuries, internal or external and nothing around her screaming dangerous."

"Apart from her lying on the table like a sacrifice," Rory said. "Look, if she's fine, then why the signal?"  
>"Maybe because she's the only one here?" Amy suggested. "She needs someone to take her home?"<br>"Which begs the question," The Doctor said. "Where is home? And how did she get here in the first place?" He flashed his screwdriver at her again.  
>"Would you stop doing that to her?" Amy said, swatting the screwdriver away from the girl. The room began to shake. "Look, there are a lot of questions that need to be answered and the only way that's going to happen is if we take her back to the TARDIS."<br>"It would appear that we have little choice," The Doctor agreed. "Rory, carry the girl back before this place collapses."

"Why me?" Rory said, ducking as dust began to fall on them.  
>"Oh for god's sake, I'll carry her," Amy said, picking up the girl. She was surprisingly light, considering how old she looked. Then again, maybe she was an alien who weighed differently to humans. The three ran for their lives, dodging falling stones as they made their way to the TARDIS.<p>

"Even when a place is completely deserted, we still manage to find danger!" Rory called out as the entered the police box. No one bothered to reply as Amy lay the girl down and the Doctor began to do his usual mad man dance to get them out of there.

"It wasn't a coincidence," The Doctor finally said. "Open the door and look." Making she the girl at least looked comfortable, she did as the Doctor asked and opened the TARDIS door. The sight made her gasp. Rory stood beside her and they watched as the planet imploded on itself. Amy had never seen something so destructive, yet beautiful at the same time.  
>" You might want to close it again now, last thing we need is the shock waves coming in." Amy closed the door and went back to the girl. She was breathing shallowly, moving slightly as if she was asleep. Amy stroked her dark hair, trying to soothe the girl.<p>

"Now that can't be possible," The Doctor said.  
>" What is it?" Amy asked, not moving from her position next to the girl.<br>"The TARDIS just did a complete bio-scan of the girl, trying to find what she is to see where her home would be. But it says- this just doesn't make any sense at all," He said.  
>"Doctor?" Amy half asked, half warned. It really annoyed her when he didn't finish explaining things. " What doesn't make sense."<br>"Her genetic make up," He said. "According to the results, she's half human-"  
>" Well that's no big deal right?" Amy cut in. "You said that humans have spread themselves across the universe in our future. We're bound to be compatible with some species of aliens, right?"<br>"Yes of course," The Doctor said. " But this can't be right."  
>"Don't make me ask again."<p>

"According to the TARDIS, probably why she went to her immediately, is that the girl is half human and half Time lord."

**A/N: I feel evil for leaving it there, but it seems like a natural place to leave it. Next chapter is back to Aurelia's point of view :) Please let be kind and leave a teeny tiny review? 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoa, my mind-and inbox- was blown by the response. Thank you to all that are responsible for that, it was touching, really. Here's the next chapter, back in Aurelia's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Aurelia is mine. Everything else belongs to some lucky fellow(s) in Britain**

YEAR: 2011

LOCATION: The T.A.R.D.I.S, Time Vortex

The first thing that came to me was the enormous pounding that was threatening to break my head into a million little pieces. Seriously, what ever happened, it did a real number on my head. Second was that someone was stroking my hair. Wasn't helping my head any, but they didn't know that. It was probably mum anyway, she always did that when I was sick or upset. Sometimes I think it helps calm her down more than me. Then I noticed the voices, echoing through my head. They were faded, but I could tell that I didn't recognise any of them. Though, one of them did sound a lot like my dad when he went off into one of his rants, even sounding slightly annoyed when he was interrupted. Maybe it _was_ my dad, and I just can't tell because of what ever state I'm in.  
><em> "It's not possible, I'm the last there is..." <em>The dad like voice was saying. _"She can't exist."_ Ah, definitely not dad. I've had loads of people tell me that I 'can't exist', my parents being the only ones never to have uttered those words. Which also means I'm not in the Torchwood medical ward.  
><em>"Well clearly she does exist, so what are we going to do?"<em> A female voice asked, sounding much closer than the other voice. It suddenly hit me that she was the one stroking my hair and not my mum. That was it, I had to get up. Or at least open my eyes and see where the hell I was. Moving slightly to let the woman know that I was with the land of the concious, I opened my eyes.

Well, at least I didn't land in OZ, but it sure as hell wasn't Kansas either.

I could tell instantly that where ever I was, it was of an alien design. Not a real shocker, considering the technology I touched was alien, but it ruled out Earth as a possibility. I hope so anyway. I hate it when I get caught in the middle of an invasion. Gets a bit messy. Who ever did design the roof of where ever I was, didn't design the thing that got me here. That was geometrical in it's design, where as this place was more organic. Unlike humans, most alien races have a preference in their designs and only change it when they want to frame someone else. Well, that's what I've noticed over the years anyway.

"Doctor, she's awake." I turned my head to see a young, red headed woman looking down at me with concern. Definitely not my mum then. Still, she was human, which wasn't what I was expecting. I began to try and sit myself up, with the woman's help, causing my head to throb a bit more than it was normally.  
>"Are you ok?" She asked. "Do you need a glass of water? Painkillers?"<br>"Yes on both accounts, thanks," I said, smiling slightly at her. Someone moved in the corner of my eye. It was a tall, scraggly looking kind of guy, no doubt off to go and get what the woman offered me. There was another man still in the room- if you could call it that, on better inspection, it was more of an open space with a giant console in the middle of it- looking at me warily. Which was kind of funny since _he_ was the one that was dressed like he got all of his clothes out of a donation box. Pants, braces, old looking jacket and a bow tie to finish off the look. Much to stuffy for someone that looked as young as he did. Then again, looks could be deceiving. Hey, this could all be some messed up dream my brain has concocted. Unlikely, given the pain, but still. The scraggly man came back and handed me a glass of water with some aspirin. Huh. Two humans and an alien. They was no way bow tie man was human, not dressed like that.  
>"Who are you?" I asked. "And where am I?"<br>"Well, my name is Amy," The woman, Amy, said. "This here is my husband Rory," She gestured to the scraggly man, who gave me a smile and a nod. "And Mr Grumpy pants over there is the Doctor. You're in a space ship called the TARDIS-"  
>"How do you exist?" The Doctor asked me, cutting Amy off. He really was like my dad.<br>" Well, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much," I started sarcastically. Then what Amy had just said hit me. "Wait, did you just say the TARDIS?"  
>"What do you know about the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked me. I didn't answer him, I was too busy staring at him.<br>"And you're THE Doctor?"  
>"Yes, I am," He said that with a bit of smugness in his voice.<br>"Oh bugger me," I said. "And you're going on about how _I_ can't exist? You're not even supposed to be here!"

"I most certainly am!" The Doctor said. "Why? What do mean?" Again, I didn't bother answering him as I stood up, my mind no longer pounding, but racing instead. There was no way the Doctor could be here. Both mum and dad said that the tear that allowed them to get through closed ages ago, long before I was born. It takes the burning of a sun to even send through a _message_ even if the rift is open.

_Remember the stories your mother and I told you...think of the stories..._

The last words my dad said before I blacked out

"He knew this would happen," I said out loud. " How did he know?"  
>"How did who know what?" Rory asked, watching me as I paced.<br>"My dad," I said. I turned to the Doctor. "Look, you're not going to believe me, but I think I'm from an alternate universe."  
>"Impossible," The Doctor. "The rift closed up permanently. Even if it was open the energy it would take even just to send a message-"<br>"Would be equivalent to burning a sun. I know," I said. " How ever, like every other aspect of my life, here I am." The Doctor walked up to me, no doubt to observe me up close.  
>"Who are you?" He asked after a bit.<br>"Aurelia Smith," I said. " Daughter of John and Rose Smith." I gave him a sly smile as I saw familiarity glimmer in his eyes at my mother's name. "Of course you may know my mother better as Rose Tyler."

**A/N: Sorry it's short, just a filler chapter mainly. Next up will be a lot of Aurelia/ Doctor confrontation, much to the amusement of Amy and confusion of Rory. Please let me know if any of you feel I'm going to far out of character, will you? I'd like to stay as true as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, there went my promise well and truly out the window :/ So sorry about that. Alright, so I promised three chapters, so you'll be getting the three chapters, plus the christmas special that I wrote as well. Thank you for still reading and adding me to your alerts and all that. It makes me feel great after I've posted and guilty as hell when I haven't :P **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who clearly isn't mine. Not even sure if Aurelia is entirely mine.**

YEAR: 2011

LOCATION: T.A.R.D.I.S, Time Vortex

"Impossible," The Doctor said without a beat. I had to give it to him, he was adamant that I couldn't be here. Not that I really couldn't blame him. According to all the sciences that I know of, I _shouldn't _be here. In this universe or at all. However, something inside me just really wanted to go against the Doctor.

"You know, for someone who travels time and space in a ship that looks like a blue police box and is bigger on the inside, you sure do say that a lot of things are impossible," I said, making Amy snort.  
>"What? It's true," She defended when the Doctor gave her an annoyed look. He returned the said look back at me.<br>" Firstly, the TARDIS isn't just a 'ship', so I'd very much appreciate you not downgrading her in such a matter," He said, stepping closer to me. " Secondly, the science and technology that makes the TARDIS bigger on the interior compared to the exterior _is_ possible and has been proven and was used by my people for longer than you could possibly comprehend and thirdly, I _like_ the blue police box."

It took all my self control not to laugh, but I'm pretty sure I didn't succeed in keeping it off my face. Suddenly, I saw the man that was in the stories that my parents had told me since I could remember. Not the man that would swoop in and save a race or planet, hell even the universe on occasion. This one didn't particularly look like the type at the moment, but then again, neither does my dad. But the one that my mum said she couldn't help but be drawn too. Who says something so entirely _unexpected_ that you're never sure if he's serious, though it's most likely he is. The part of the man that now makes up my dad. Just with a slightly more off kilter sense of fashion.

"Hang on," Rory, I think that's his name anyway, piped up. " How does she know the TARDIS looks like an old police box?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled at the Doctor, with my tongue poking through my teeth. The same smile my mum always used, especially when she knew she was annoying dad or showing him up. Which is the same thing really.  
>" Got to love the fact that <em>he<em>," I pointed to Rory, " Came to that realisation before you did. So Doc, how do you explain that?"  
>"Stories," The Doctor said. " About me are undoubtedly told across the universe, you could have heard about the blue box from anywhere."<br>"My, aren't we modest about it too," I said. " Then how do you explain this; the thing you keep scanning me with is a sonic screwdriver, though it used to look a lot slimmer and had a blue light rather than a green one, no doubt you destroyed the other one, like the time you shoved it in a – what was it?- CAT scan machine? Anyway, it has a multitude of purposes, the main ones being that it can unlock doors and hack into systems of where ever you go. There are other forms of sonic tools, but after only visiting the planet where they made them once, it since has become a banana factory.

" In one of your pockets, I'm going to guess you also have a piece of paper that's blank most of the time. That is, until you need it, then it shows what ever it wants you to show to whoever you want to show. Reason being that it's slightly psychic. The Face of Boe even used it to send you a message once, I think it was for help against the crazy nurse cats, or was it so he could say goodbye? Never mind, not important. Also, I could tell you that the Face of Boe was originally a certain Captain who has gotten on your wrong side more than once, but always seemed to help out in the end. Not really particular in who he dances with, if you get my meaning." Amy snorted again, more in shock than amusement. " Shall I go on? Or are you ready to believe that I know more things about you that mere chatter throughout the universe couldn't possibly tell me."

"How?" The Doctor asked. "How do you know all those things about me?"  
>"I told you," I said. " I'm Rose Tyler's daughter."<p>

"Then how did you get here?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be wasting my time dealing with you," I said, getting annoyed at how stubborn he was being. I really needed to apologise to mum if I was even half this stubborn. Which I probably was. " Look the last thing I can remember before fading out was being in Torchwood-"

"You work for Torchwood?" He asked in disdain.

"It's different from the one in this universe," I explained. " They actually try to understand aliens without dissecting them. Now, as I was saying, I was at the Hub, looking at this diamond shape object they had found with Owen and my dad..." I trailed off as realisation hit me. " Was there an odd looking box thing near me when you found me? About so big," I gestured with my hands the size, " and looked like it should glow or do something similar?"  
>"We found you in an abandoned temple," Amy said. "Well, it wasn't really abandoned, but it was just giant pieces of stones. No box thingy."<br>"Do you think that's what brought you here?" The Doctor asked me.  
>"It's the only thing I can think of," I said. " I had touched it just before I blacked out, it started to glow and make this noise, sort of like a whirring, whooshing sound." I shrugged. "Then the next thing I know, I'm in here, being interrogated by you."<p>

"Whirring, whooshing noise?" Amy repeated.  
>"Yeah. Well, it's the closest description I can make of it, why?" I asked.<br>"Because it's the noise the TARDIS makes when she's travelling," The Doctor replied.

" So it could be Time Lord technology then?" I asked.  
>"It's a possibility, but I haven't heard of anything that can do that."<p>

"Maybe it was made over in the other universe?" Rory suggested. Both the Doctor and I just looked at him. " Okay, that's a little freaky, I'll shut up now."  
>"Wait, why is that a stupid guess," Amy asked. "She found it in her universe, which I'm not going to dwell on right now, so it'd make sense that it'd be from over there.<br>" Not if it's Time Lord technology," I said. "We've scoured the universe, there's no trace of them on our side. Part of the reason they think I'm an anomaly over there."

" Because you're part Time Lord?" Amy clarified. I nodded.  
>"Also would explain why the thing, what ever it is, reacted only when I touched it," I said. " Dad, though is essentially you, has dominant human DNA, while my alien side shows up a bit more."<p>

"Question still remains," The Doctor said. "Why are you here? What possible reason could someone have for sending this thing into your universe, so that you could find it and bring you back here? Who wants you here?"  
>"You sound like dad when you do that," I said. " I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure the only way we're going to find any answers is if we find that box."<p>

"Which could be anywhere," Amy pointed out. "Rory and I aren't getting our honeymoon any time soon are we?" The Doctor turned to face her.  
>" No, I don't suppose you are," He said, giving her a smile that I knew the meaning of all too well.<p>

We were going to get into a load of trouble.

**A/N: Sorry, this one was a bit rambly, but we're finally getting somewhere! Now, I'll try to get the other two chapters, plus my little one shot up asap, but my internet isn't the most faithful thing, so please be patient and hope it works. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going to be honest with you, sort of forgot about this story. Well, all my fanfics really. Sorry to the few that are following this story, you guys are AWESOME and I truly didn't mean to abandon this. I swear. Just between uni, work and trying to write my original novel, it completely escaped my mind. Bad author, I've already had my cookies taken from me.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is older than me. So yeah, not mine.**

YEAR: UNDETERMINED

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Caedman ran through the halls as quickly as he could. The device had finally returned to him and gave him some interesting news. News that he was sure that his master would want to hear. Oh yes, Caedman had a feeling that it would make his master very happy.  
>When he finally reached the giant metallic door, he knocked three times and waited. His master did not like it when people entered his domain without permission and was not kind when they did so. Caedman thought they got what they deserved, his master only had a few rules and they were easy enough to follow.<p>

"Enter!" The voice of his master boomed through the door. Caedman scurried to open the door and enter through it. As always the chambers were cloaked in darkness, save for the pair of glowing red eyes that belonged to his master. Only a few were privileged enough to know his master's true form, one that Caedman hoped to become.

"Officer Caedman, what brings you to my presence?" His master asked.  
>"My Lord, the device has returned from it's mission," Caedman said. "And it would seem that it didn't come alone."<br>"So she has come through?" His master sounded pleased. "Excellent, where is she?"  
>"I do not know my Lord," Caedman said. "She was not with the device upon it's return. We traced her location to the stone temple, but it would seem that someone else had found her first."<br>"A minor set back, it is of no importance." Caedman sighed in relief at the words. "Tell me officer, did your readings tell you anything else?"  
>"She was inactive my Lord," Caedman said proudly. This, he knew was the news that would please him the most. "Apart from a few traces of her father's DNA, she is completely normal."<p>

His master laughed in delight, the dark sound echoing throughout the chamber.  
>"Then she is weak and defenceless, perfect. Find her Officer Caedman, and I may just have to promote you."<p>

The look of delight couldn't be removed from Caedman's face as he bowed profusely before leaving, promising his master to do all he could to accomplish this goal.

"Rather big boot licker, isn't he?" A man asked as he waltzed out of the shadows. Some would consider him handsome, if it weren't for the sneer he seemed to have permanently on his face. "Very eager to please."

"They all are Ralesh, it's what makes them the perfect slaves." Ralesh chuckled darkly.  
>"You know, you never told me what your fascination with this girl is," He said, looking at the pair of eyes. " I mean, she's half human after all, and I don't care how much my race looks like them, we'll never be quite as pathetic."<br>"She is also half Time Lord."  
>"Half Time Lord Clone, you mean. What makes her so special to you?"<br>" Because of who she is destined to become. The power she is foretold to have could rival that of her father's race."

Ralesh frowned at the dark being's words.  
>"Rival the Time Lords? Not even the Daleks managed to succeed in that," He said. "Who is this girl?"<p>

The being in the shadows was silent for a moment, as if considering whether or not it should give him the answer. Just when Ralesh had given up on getting an answer and began to leave, it spoke.

"The Daughter of Time."

**A/N: Sorry, it's so short, but as I was writing the chapter I was going to originally put up, this idea popped into my head and demanded it's place first. This idea has of course now given me a point to aim to, so it might actually start going somewhere! I'll try to post the other chapter soon, but not today. Oh and for all the dad's out there- HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!  
>Hey, if it weren't for my dad, I wouldn't be such a huge sci-fi geek and love Doctor Who as much as I do. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's the chapter that was so rudely interrupted as I was typing it. **

**Disclaimer: Please, no one in their right mind would give me control of something so important as Doctor Who. I barely have control of my original stories.**

TIME: UNKNOWN

LOCATION: TIME VORTEX, T.A.R.D.I.S

"So after this huge war between the Cyber men and Daleks, your mum was sucked into the portal and stranded in the other universe?" Amy asked me. We had made ourselves at home in the corner of the control room, telling each other about our selves as the Doctor ran around like a mad man.  
>"Pretty much, the energy it'd have taken for her to be brought back was too much and it would have risked tearing another hole in time and space," I said.<br>"Wait, does that mean that you created a hole as well, coming here?"  
>"I wouldn't have been able to cross over without a hole somewhere in the dimensions. Though I think the device patched it back up, otherwise the TARDIS would be detecting it," I turned to look at the Doctor. "Right Doctor?"<br>The Doctor just grunted and resumed to play with the controls. I could tell he wasn't really comfortable with what Amy and I were discussing, it was his past after all. My dad used to tell me that one of his biggest regrets was letting my mum go through the portal. That and he never was one for talking about his past unless it was absolutely necessary or something trivial. I don't blame him for that, it's a long history and filled with a lot of things best left forgotten.

"Okay, I can understand that much, sort of," Amy said. "But it's your dad that confuses me. You said he's a version of the Doctor, but different."  
>"Human-Time Lord meta-crisis," I clarified for her. "There's a long story as to why that happened, but now is not the time, nor is it my story to tell. Essentially, my dad was created, but it wasn't safe for him to stay in this universe, so the Doctor took him and my mum's family back to my universe where we were supposed to lead the rest of our relatively normal lives. Mum and dad got married, had me, found out that my Time Lord DNA was more prominent than it should be and have raised me the best that they can."<br>"Simple enough." Amy laughed and shook her head. "So what's it like being part Time Lord?"  
>I shrugged at the question. I've been asked the question a few times and I never know how to answer the question. I mean, it's not like I have anything to compare it to. That and I only have one heart and have never been in the situation where I need to regenerate. Though it's more than likely that I can't, seeing as I only have one heart. Dad's theory, not mine.<br>"They haven't really been able to discern many differences, other than a higher intellect, natural understanding of practically any science and technology in existence and that I can speak seemingly every language possible," I gave her a sheepish smile. "There's a few there I know. But I can't really tell you how it feels, I just am. I feel normal, but my normal isn't the same to your normal, or the Doctor's normal. No one has ever really treated me any differently, mainly because they don't know. But it's not like I have superpowers."

Amy nodded understandingly and we sat in silence for a few moments. It was comforting really, just sitting there, watching the Doctor run around the controls and listening to the sounds of the TARDIS. It almost felt like I was back at Torchwood, when I was little and I was only allowed to watch dad as he ran about the Hub, trying to figure something or the other out. I used to just sit at Owen's work bench and watch as he tried to explain something at a speed that humans, except for my mum, couldn't follow and get frustrated when the government officials asked him to repeat himself.

I miss home. Here I am, in the TARDIS, and all I want is to go home and hang out with my friends. I wonder how much time has past, if they know I even missing. Probably not. Torchwood would just say that I'm on a mission somewhere and can't communicate for a while. I really miss them, I would even hug Marco!

_**'Aurelia...'**_

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at Amy. She just gave me a confused look.  
>"I didn't say anything," She said. I frowned.<br>"Funny, I could've sworn someone said my name, Doctor?"  
>"No one said your name," He said. "No one had said anything for the last five minutes." He stopped playing with the controls to look at me. "Are you feeling alright? You're not dizzy or anything are you?"<br>I shook my head. I felt completely fine. Just hearing a voice calling me, no big deal.

_**'Aurelia...you can hear me?'**_

Terrific. Not only am I in an alternate universe without a clue as to why, but now I'm hearing voices in my head.

_'I can hear you, but I'd rather I didn't,' _I thought to myself.

_**'No one has been able to hear me before, not as I am now,'**_ The voice said. **_'I could sense something different within you though... you are like My Doctor and his Rose, yet completely different to them.'_**

_'I'm Rose's daughter, and my dad used to be a part of the Doctor if that's what you mean,' _I said, well thought. I'm conversing with a voice in my head. This is a new level of weird for me. Ah well, I've already started, no use stopping now. _'Who are you? Where are you?'_

_**'I am all around you, most people call me TARDIS.'**_

Alright then...

"I don't mean to alarm any one," I said out loud to Amy and the Doctor. "But I can hear the TARDIS."  
>"That's impossible," The Doctor said.<br>"So is everything else about me," I reminded him. "Perhaps mum and dad should have just named me 'Impossible', would make things a lot easier."  
>"Prove it," He said. <p>

_**'He has another name for me, My Doctor,'**_ The TARDIS said. **_'He calls me Sexy.'_**

I laughed out loud at that. My dad hadn't told me that one.  
>"You have another name for her," I said. "'Sexy'?" The Doctor stuttered a bit on that one.<br>"Only when we're alone," He said. "So you can communicate with the TARDIS, interesting. Very interesting. I have no idea how that could possibly occur."  
>"You and me both," I said. "However, think we can concentrate on finding my diamond box device?"<br>"I've done everything I can to locate it, managed to narrow it down a bit, but we'd still be taking a stab in the dark," The Doctor said. "Need more variables and time to narrow it down further. Would you mind if I run a few tests? They won't hurt, I promise, but I would love to try to figure out how you can talk to the TARDIS."

_...Doctor Who..._

After three hours, we were no closer to finding the device or why I was on speaking terms with a space ship. Granted, it's an organic space ship, clearly one with a conscience, but still. Kind of creepy. At least I was never lonely.

"You are one of the most impossible beings I have ever met," The Doctor declared, sitting down next to me. It was just the two of us, as Amy got lost about fifteen minutes into the tests and decided that Rory had slept enough.  
>"Sorry," I said. "It's not like I asked to be this way."<p>

"I know, I know." The Doctor let out a weary sigh. "It's me who should be apologising to you. If it weren't for me, your mum would've had a nice, normal life, married that Mickey fellow and you would just be a normal teenage girl."  
>"At least my last name would stay the same." I gave him a big smile that got me a small one in return. "I'm glad you met my mum. She doesn't regret a single thing, and neither should you. Not when it comes to her. And I like being special, life would be awfully dull if I was normal. Besides, knowing my mum, she would have ended up in one of the alien based messes somehow."<br>"She did love helping anyone she could and getting into trouble because of it," The Doctor agreed. "But it doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't exist. A human-Time Lord hybrid shouldn't work for so many reasons."  
>"What can I say? I like proving things to be wrong." I sat up to look at him. "Can I ask you something?"<br>"You already have, but go on."  
>"Why do you think I was brought here?" The Doctor sighed.<br>"Honestly, I don't know," He said. "It could be because of your Time Lord DNA, but it would have made more sense to just try and get me for that. I would suggest that it was perhaps an accident, but we both know the amount of energy required to make that jump and when you add that the device only worked for you, it would point to the conclusion that someone wanted you here. Why, like I just said, I don't know, but I promise you that we will find out. I will do everything I can to get you home safely."  
>"I know you will," I said, smiling at him. "But I think that it's not going to happen for a while, so how about we make locating the device a temporary side project and we give Amy and Rory their honey moon? At least now you won't be the third wheel now."<br>"I'm never the third wheel," He protested. "Their tour guide, maybe, but never a third wheel."

I laughed and shook my head.  
>"Anyway, where were you going before the TARDIS wanted to pick me up?"<p>

**A/N: A bit longer, but still kind of rambling, sorry. Hope you like it anyway. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, while I try to think up how this is going to work out. **

**Oh! And if you'd like, you can follow me on Twitter, my name is Dragongirl_Enna :) I know, real original. **


	8. Author's Note - I hate doing these

**A very apologetic Author's Note:**

**I have just realised that it's been nearly a year since I've posted anything on fanfiction. There are dozens of reasons for this, some trivial, others not, but you don't really need to know. I am going to try to get back into writing, which is the main thing. **

**However, in terms of this story, I kind of want to rewrite it. Just so that it, you know, actually has a plot that goes somewhere. I am so grateful to all of you who read this, and ask that you're patient (as if you haven't been enough- I don't deserve for anyone to read this) as I attempt to do this. Some things will be the same, while others completely different. I want every one or two chapters to essentially be an episodes' worth of plot. So hopefully, they will be longer and more suitably paced :)**

**The rewrite will be in a completely new story, and until it catches up, this one will stay up. Just to avoid confusion.**

**Thank you again, to anyone who is reading (I still get followers' notifications, which I find impressive) you truly are brilliant.**


End file.
